Dark Bahamut (Final Fantasy X)
Dark Bahamut is an optional boss in the International and PAL versions and HD Remaster of Final Fantasy X. It can be encountered by returning to Zanarkand Dome, in the spot where the party fought Yunalesca. Battle Dark Bahamut is one of the most difficult Dark Aeons to defeat. After every five of player's attacks (counterattacks do not count), Dark Bahamut counters with Impulse, which can Petrify the characters who are not protected against it, and will shatter the character if they are KOed as well, and they will be out of action for the rest of the battle. It also inflicts Slow, Full Break, and Delay - in the case of Slow, this will completely ignore Slowproof or Ribbon; though Auto-Haste will still protect you against it. Dark Bahamut has a very high Luck stat, and as a result will evade most of your attacks, no matter how high your Accuracy is, unless you also have a high Luck stat yourself. Its Overdrive, the Mega Flare, deals around 43,000 damage to the whole party. It also removes all positive statuses, except for Auto-Life. As with any other enemy, Dark Bahamut can be killed instantly by Yojimbo's Zanmato attack. Strategy Good armor abilities to have are Ribbon, Auto-Haste, Auto-Phoenix, and Auto-Protect. While Stoneproof armor is useful in this battle, Ribbon is always the best option. Dark Bahamut's Impulse can inflict Slow even on characters protected with Slowproof or Ribbon, but you can prevent it with Auto-Haste. If the player does not have any Ribbon or Stoneproof armor to survive Impulse, there is an easy, but long/boring way to defeat him: all party members must have Counterattack or Evade & Counter abilities. The only thing left to do is to use Aim to be sure to hit him, and wait for Dark Bahamut to attack and the counterattacks will slowly kill him. The party's HP and Defence together must be enough to be sure of surviving Dark Bahamut's physical attacks. Instead of using a Ribbon the player can use armor that consists of Auto Haste, Stoneproof, Auto Phoenix and Auto Protect. A risky tactic for parties having trouble hitting him due to Dark Bahamut's tendency to dodge physical attacks is to set Overdrive Mode to Stoic, then use Impulse to 'farm' Overdrives, which are guaranteed to hit him; as Impulse inflicts Full Break, the player should dispel them from two of the three party members, and the third will have their gauge maxed out when struck; the auto abilities mentioned above can help make this less difficult to maintain due to having to reapply Protect and Haste. The trick can also be used against Dark Yojimbo, using Kozuka to inflict the required breaks. Mega Flare be survived by summoning an aeon or by casting Auto-Life on everyone. It helps if all characters have Strength, Defense, and Agility at 255. Luck is good at 80 or higher. Gallery Trivia *An action figure of Dark Bahamut exists as part of the Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 1 series of monster figures. Related Enemies *Bahamut *Spathi *Dark Anima *Dark Cindy *Dark Ifrit *Dark Ixion *Dark Mindy *Dark Sandy *Dark Shiva *Dark Valefor *Dark Yojimbo ''Final Fantasy X-2'' *Bahamut Category:Final Fantasy X Bosses Category:Final Fantasy X Aeons de:Schwarzer Bahamut fr:Bahamut purgateur it:Dark Bahamut Category:Superbosses